exteria_multiversefandomcom-20200214-history
Dragon
Dragons are powerful Magical Beasts, often attuned with an Element or concept, born from the best known as Tiamat. They have a few common characteristics, but otherwise vary extremely in form and personality. Description Dragons are often huge, reptilian creatures not much different from immense saurians. Most of them possess leathery wings - those who do not are called Linnorms. They have extremely thick, scaly skin, sharp teeth and claws, and a long tail. All dragons are carnivorous, and most of them are man-eaters. Dragons are sapient, and extremely intelligent, but whether this intelligence is benevolent or malevolent is up to each dragon. It is quite rare to encounter neutral dragons, although such a thing remains possible. Most dragons are quite patient, knowledgeable, and have the urge to hoard treasures, often expensive, magical, or both. The personality of a dragon depends strongly on the element it is attuned to, and its scale color as well - both of which are often linked together. Powers Dragons are among the most powerful, if not the most powerful non-Ethereal race. They possess tremendous physical prowess and speed and are masters of flight. They can cast Magic and have innate Magic Resistance that most mages cannot even hope to pierce. They also master a single element, which they are able to breathe and/or to manipulate at will. Most dragons have exclusive powers, the details of which depend on the individual dragon. Known Races Arcadians Arcadians are elder silver dragons, with feathered wings and a lithe complexion, imbued with powerful Ice- and Void-elemental magic and keepers of ancient technology. They are mostly benevolent, and especially proud and lawful. While most of them are extinct nowadays, their influence can be felt in several worlds, especially Mantinea. Chimera Dragons Among Chimerae, Dragon-race Chimerae also rule. Under the reign of Lysander Lysandria, they form a massive threat in Feldrant, directing the massive Chimera kingdom as its main enforcers and treasure-keepers. Chromatic Dragons Chromatic Dragons are usually malevolent schemers or hateful destroyers, masters of elemental magic that are only interested in control and manipulation, conquest, pillage and domination. While some of them defy the common cliches, they do remain extremely manipulative and proud. Elder Dragons Elder Dragons are as they name imply very old and powerful dragons, having lived for at least millennia - they are the direct descendants of Tiamat. They distinguish themselves by their extreme power and intelligence, and ability to master at least two elements. Many are evil, but this is by no means a common truth. Some of the oldest, most powerful Wyverns are also called Elder Dragons, although they are much weaker than the traditional Elder Dragon. Faerie Dragons Faerie Dragons are born from the influence of Erudessa and as such are chaotic and playful creatures that possess the attributes of both Fairy-folk and dragons. They are generally benevolent, but function as guardians of nature. Hydras Hydras are multi-headed dragons, embodiment of chaos and confusion, that are often associated with poison and acid. Underground-dwellers, they are often somewhat lacking in intelligence, but make up for it in instinct. Metallic Dragons Metallic Dragons are benevolent protectors of the world's balance. They are the opposite to Chromatic Dragons, and while they do retain part of the pride and dignity of their chromatic counterpart, they view inferior races as 'worthy of being protected' instead of slaves or food. Plague Dragons Plague Dragons are undead, being reanimated by their own evil will or by the will of a sinister necromancer. They often, as their name implies, have a plague breath, and can reanimate lesser corpses at will. Some of them retain a fragment of their ancient abilities. They are also sometimes called dracoliches. Ryu Ryu are long dragons, serpentine in shape and size, that often dwell either in the sea or skies. They are incredibly noble and majestic, and often associated with the element of order. Umbral Dragons Umbral Dragons are a rare species that was born from the blood of Dahark. They are extremely savage and driven by primal, tainted hunger. Void Dragon Void Dragons have been infused with a fragment of the Dark Tapestry, making them somewhat dangerous even among dragonkind. Their thought pattern is abstract, and they will often lash out at their enemies without a warning. Wyverns Wyverns are lesser dragons, varying extremely in shape and size, with primal intelligence and little to no mastery of their elements. They are sometimes common in more feral realms. Wingless Wyverns are called Linnorms. Hybrids and Offsprings While dragons sometimes mate with humans, it rarely results in half-dragons. Rather, half-breed have a part of their genitor's power and personality in them, resulting in individuals with an especially powerful Bloodline. This is especially true when it comes to mages, especially elementalists. Category:Race Category:Dragon Category:Magical Beast